Inkjet printing is a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Inkjet printers typically use an ink formula including a colorant and some combination of ingredients to achieve the desired print quality and/or printer performance. These printers commonly operate by dispensing the ink formula from a cartridge onto a surface of a print medium as the print medium is conveyed past a print head of an inkjet printer.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.